Target (or object) tracking in a video is a highly challenging problem as the target may be effected by its appearance changes along the video, partial occlusions, background clutter, illumination variations, surrounding environment and also due to changes in the motion of the target. The appearance changes are scale (resolution) changes and view changes due to a relative position of a camera concerning the target. Current conventional approaches are not sufficient and efficient in terms of tracking targets that are of interest.